psimindfandomcom-20200214-history
Power of telekinesis: Concentration
The ability to totally concentrate at will is not only extremely beneficial but in fact is one of the most important of all abilities, and one upon which most other abilities, including Telekinesis ultimately rely. Without adequate powers of concentration nothing worthwhile including Telekinesis can be achieved or true progress accomplished; this really is such an important truth that everyone should fully understand. On the other hand with the ability of complete powers of concentration quite literally anything is possible. In addition to Telekinesis and related abilities, the benefits of developing the ability to totally concentrate at will includes but is certainly not in any way limited to the complete control of thoughts, absolute peace of Mind, self-confidence, inner strength, will power, ability to focus your Mind, improved memory, better ability to make and carry out decisions, more control over your daily life, ability to study and learn much more quickly and efficiently, control over extraneous passing thoughts and not giving in to them, freedom from needless, annoying, obsessive, compulsive or upsetting thoughts, routines and habits, inner happiness, the development of extremely valuable abilities, more advanced powers of the imagination including visualization, and the ability to meditate effectively. There are many more valuable benefits arising from the ability to fully concentrate, these being just a few of the more important ones. Many people unfortunately have considerable difficulty in concentrating for more than a few seconds at a time, with the Mind constantly jumping around from thought to thought and subject to subject without any sort of conscious control or structure whatsoever. People are often heard to complain for example, "I cannot possibly think of a hundred things at once"; and therein is a real issue; they are indeed thinking of a hundred things at once instead of just one single thought; the immediate task in hand or point of focus. Another expression for this inability to concentrate on a single thought is "monkey Mind"; the Mind is constantly chattering away endlessly creating noise and thus dimming its true power, abilities and therefore effectiveness. In some parts of the world people who are unable to maintain any single thought for more than a few moments are known as "quinhentos pensamentos", which literally means, "five hundred thoughts". This situation applies equally to people of all cultures throughout the world. Diluting the Mind with thoughts is like diluting anything; the totality of its effectiveness will be reduced in proportion to the amount of dilution as the concentrated effectiveness is scattered and dissipated. A single strongly focused thought is extremely powerful, this simply cannot be emphasized enough. "Phenomena" which to most people would seem to be completely miraculous are easily possible by means of single pointed, completely focused and concentrated powers of the Mind. Thought is Energy and therefore focused thought is focused Energy the vibrations of which can have a profound effect on the object of the thought, with results that might appear to the casual observer to be truly miraculous. A graphic example of such immense power of concentration has often been observed and related by those who have traveled in India. They tell of how they personally witnessed a seed actually being planted in the earth, and which seed not only then immediately sprouts and grows before their very eyes, but very soon thereafter also yields fruits that could actually be plucked and even tasted. All of this occurring in just a few moments. This "phenomena" was accomplished by the use of the most intense use of the powers of concentration and imagination by Fakirs who used these powers to such focused, single pointed and profound effect, that the objects of their intense powers of concentration and imagination actually manifest for all to see, sense and experience in the physical world. To control your thoughts is to exercise a much higher level of control over every aspect of your life with all of the profound resultant benefits. Lack of concentration and control over thoughts generally can be likened to piercing a sheet of thin paper with a blunt pencil; piercing a sheet of paper with a blunt pencil will prove to be difficult, and the paper will very often simply tear. However if the pencil is sharp, the point will pierce the sheet of paper very easily indeed leaving a small neat hole. The same situation can be applied to concentration; if concentration is blunt and undisciplined and the Mind is crowded by hundreds of thoughts, the Mind will be equally blunt and ineffective, and accomplishing any single objective or indeed anything at all worthwhile will be very difficult indeed or quite often impossible to do. If on the other hand the concentration of the Mind is sharp and single pointed, then the entire Energy of the point is focused in one place on one single intended action, and the results will be that much more effective. The stronger, more focused and single pointed your concentration, the more powers and abilities you will enjoy in controlling every aspect of your life, ongoing evolution, and therefore your own personal happiness, peace and harmony. The ultimate objective of concentration is to attain a state of "single pointedness" of Mind. Such single pointedness is the total, complete and unwavering focus on either one single thought, or very often no specific thoughts at all; in other words a focus on a total emptiness of Mind, totally devoid of all thoughts of any kind. Such a complete concentration on emptiness of Mind is fundamental to another very important ability, that of meditation, the benefits of which are profound, numerous and extremely valuable. A highly developed ability of concentration is therefore crucial for Telekinesis, but will also assist in the processes of achieving Astral Projection, OBE, healing and many other valuable powers of the Mind. Although almost anyone can develop high levels of concentration and willpower there are certain barriers to success that should be taken into account. Any inherent physical or mental weaknesses brought about for example by an ongoing illness, can effect concentration. At the same time such conditions can fortunately be healed, as we will also discuss later. A lifestyle too filled with a wide range of activities can also make it difficult to achieve the ability of total concentration, the Mind of such a person always being preoccupied with thoughts pertaining to their ongoing activities. Such a person will also have difficulty in finding the time and motivation required to put aside the necessary time each day. That said, we can now move on to the actual practice of achieving the levels of concentration that will make Telekinesis a much more natural process, as well as providing for the basis of all of the other valuable abilities mentioned. The practice of concentration: Initially concentration can be practiced from any sufficiently relaxed position. Ultimately however, once a good degree of concentration has been achieved, the ability can be taken to a much higher level with a more formal posture such as for meditation, a subject we will discuss in much more detail later. You should ideally start by devoting at least ten minutes each day to these exercises, later increasing to at least thirty minutes each day if possible. There are several progressive stages involved in achieving a high level of concentration abilities. First of all you need to ensure you are completely relaxed, ideally by performing deep physical relaxation exercises. As previously mentioned, once your levels of concentration and will power have reached a certain level it will no longer be necessary to perform formal relaxation exercises, you will be able to sit in your upright chair, take up your posture with back completely straight and relax instantly simply by willing to do so; everything must comply with your will but this first requires the necessary level of concentration. The following concentration exercises are progressive. It will accordingly prove to be counterproductive to move on to the next exercise until the previous exercise has been successfully and fully accomplished. Sit straight up in hard chair, spine absolutely vertical, not leaning back, knees together and hands face down on your knees or thighs and proceed as follows: Exercises Exercise 1: Close your eyes and count backwards in your Mind from 100 to 0. Should you miss any numbers go back to 100 and start over again. You should be able to do this 10 times in a row before proceeding to the next exercise. Exercise 2: Close your eyes and count backwards from 100 in increments of two. In other words count backwards 100, 98, 96, 94, 92, 90 and so on down to 0. Should you miss any numbers start again from 100. You should be able to succeed with this exercise 10 times in a row before proceeding to the next exercise. Exercise 3: Repeat exercise 2, but this time counting backwards in increments of three; 100, 97, 94, 91 and so on. As before should you miss any numbers you must start over again. You should be able to succeed with this exercise 10 times in a row before proceeding to the next exercise. Exercise 4: Select any word of your choice, an interesting one is better, and continuously repeat the same word over and over again in your Mind. Should another word enter your Mind then start over again. When you can repeat the same word in your Mind for at least 10 minutes without interruption this exercise is complete. Exercise 5: Select a convenient object such as a fruit, and spend at least 10 minutes examining it from all sides. You must apply your entire unwavering attention to this exercise, the objective being to memorise the object as completely and in as much detail as possible. Examine the object from all angles, not allowing any other thoughts to intrude within your Mind while doing so. Your entire focus and attention should be examining and memorising your chosen object in as much detail as you possibly can. Only when you have completely memorized this object should you move on to the next exercise. Exercise 6: Close your eyes, concentrate, and visualise your chosen object from Exercise 5 as realistically as possible. Visualize the object exactly as it appeared when you were previously examining it, making it appear so lifelike in fact that you believe you can easily reach out and touch it. Should you have difficulty with this return to exercise 5 and memorise the object for a further 10 minutes. This is an extremely valuable exercise for many of the abilities we will be discussing later. Once you have successfully completed this exercise with the original object, repeat exactly the same exercise again with a range of different objects of various shapes, sizes and colours. Exercise 7: Obtain a fruit of your choice and divide it into sections. Examine your fruit thoroughly, not only with your visual senses but also with your senses of smell, touch and taste. Examine it visually, smell it, feel it and taste it, committing all of these received impressions to memory in as much vivid detail as possible. Exercise 8: Close your eyes and imagine exactly how the fruit appeared while previously examining it utilising all of your senses; sight, smell, taste and touch. Imagine you can smell, taste and feel the texture of the fruit thereby completely re-creating it in your Mind. The fruit should appear to be so solid and lifelike that you desire to actually reach out and eat it. As with the previous exercises should you not be able to achieve task this at the first attempt then go back to Exercise 7 and embed the characteristics of the fruit in your Mind as firmly as possible once again before progressing on with Exercise 9. It is most important not to proceed with any exercise until the previous one is complete. Exercise 9: Close your eyes and imagine you can hear the sound of a clock ticking loudly. The ticking must seem totally real as if there actually is a clock in your room. Once you have established the sound of the clock realistically ticking in your imagination, maintain the ticking for a full 10 minutes without interruption. If your concentration is broken and you miss a few ticks of the clock, you should either start over again or leave the exercise for another day until you can imagine the ticking with total reality for a full 10 minutes. Exercise 10: The objective of this final exercise is to achieve a total emptiness of Mind, a total void of all thoughts. This is an extremely valuable state to be able to achieve, and is the basis for achieving many inner abilities, and should therefore be practiced for as long as it takes to perfect this ability which is also the basis of meditation. Close your eyes, relax, and vigorously reject any thoughts attempting to enter your Mind. At first this might seem difficult as thought after thought tries to encroach upon your imposed silence. If thoughts do encroach upon your silence, rather than feeling distracted or even frustrated, simply passively observe the thoughts and allow them to drift through your Consciousness without giving them any focus. If you do latch onto a thought and start to give it any sort of importance it will then occupy your Mind and might well prove to be very difficult to remove. The objective of this exercise is to hold your Consciousness totally and completely clear of all thoughts whatsoever for at least ten minutes. This exercise might well take several weeks of practicing for at least ten minutes each day before fully achieved. It should be stressed however that this final exercise is extremely useful and important in the development of a wide range of inner abilities, and should ideally be practiced daily until perfected. Eventually it will become possible to maintain this state of Mind for as long as you wish, and certainly for many hours at a time, during which profound experiences can occur. Having successfully completed all of these exercises, your concentration and willpower will have increased considerably and will prove to be an excellent asset in the future. It is most important however to maintain the practice of these exercises regularly, ideally every day, otherwise you could very easily start to diminish your powers of concentration. Should this happen repeat whichever exercises are necessary in order to bring your concentration levels back to those of exercise 10 once again; you should be able to achieve total vacancy of Mind at will. Having acquired the most valuable ability of total concentration at will, it is also highly beneficial to be able to control all of your thought processes throughout the day. This involves focusing your thoughts exclusively on whatever it is you are doing at any particular moment in time and never allowing your thoughts to wander on to other matters. Remember: focused thought is extremely powerful, but scattered, random, transient thoughts will result in the same effects and nothing worthwhile will be achieved. Such focus of thought might seem difficult at first; most people tend to naturally let their Minds wander as a lifetime habit, however with perseverance ongoing control of thoughts will in turn become a habit which will find yourself doing subconsciously without even thinking about it. Thought control will further enhance your concentration abilities and will also sharpen your levels of Consciousness and powers of memory, as well as other valuable attributes of the Mind and Spirit, attributes that will enable you to assume full control over your daily life as well as your ongoing personal evolution.